


Choices of the Heart

by KomBlakekru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomBlakekru/pseuds/KomBlakekru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaders often have to make the hard decisions in war.</p><p>Lexa made hers with her head.</p><p>Now Clarke needs to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices of the Heart

_"I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head, not my heart."_

Clarke's throat tightens as she stands before the Commander of the Grounders. Two weeks ago, she and the rest of her people had made it out of Mount Weather miraculously alive with Cage and his father both dead and no longer a threat. It's been two weeks filled with recovery and celebration and Clarke had begun to feel like maybe, just maybe, she'd eventually be okay. Until Indra had shown up at Camp Jaha with a summons from Lexa. 

Octavia had told her not to go, _"You owe them nothing, Clarke."_ but Clarke had wondered just how much was concern for her and how much was the Blake sister being just as angry at the Grounders as she was at Clarke. She had ceased her argument when Clarke offered for her and Lincoln to join her though. Clarke knew that the other girl wanted to prove to Indra and the other seconds that she was just as well off without them. As for Lincoln, he had advised not to ignore an invitation from the commander.

Now Clarke stands before the woman who had left her and her people to their greatest enemies, Octavia and Lincoln flanking her. They stand tall, if only to prove that they no longer sought the acceptance of the Trigedakru as they once did. They were Clarke's people. They were two of the 50 that made up their family.

A family that Lexa's actions had threatened.

"I'm glad to see you well, Clarke." Lexa says to be civil, but Clarke doesn't want any of it.

"You summoned me to talk, so talk." She's determined to keep things short. The shorter things are, the quicker it ends, and the less likely it is for Clarke's mask to fall.

"It wasn't my intent to betray you -"

"If you asked me here to listen to your excuses, I've heard enough of them already." Her voice is cold and she notices Lexa's jaw tighten. 

"Clarke -" Lexa moves to step forward but pauses when Clarke shakes her head.

"You were right, Lexa, I would have done the same thing, our own people come first. Always." She feels empowered now, having found her words to be true. A good leader's loyalties are to their people. No one else. Clarke's people are the two outcasts standing beside her. Her people are the 47 other young adults back at Camp Jaha, who all came from the Ark and fought to survive with her. The girl in front of her, the girl who had shared so much with Clarke and lead her to believe that maybe they could be something only to rip it all way, was not one of her people. Lexa was a leader herself, with her own people. People that weren't Clarke.

"Then you understand why - "

"So I think I should make things clear for the both of us; I am willing to keep the alliance alive for the sake of my people, but whatever there may have been between the two of us is gone." Speaking the words brings a sharp pain to her chest, but she's determined to stand strong. 

"Clarke! Just let me -" Lexa's commander facade is breaking and for a second Clarke wants to take her words back, but she knows better. A good leader knows when to make the hard decisions.

"Don't. I'm making this decision with my head because my heart can't handle it anymore." With that the Princess of the Sky People turns on her heal and moves to exit the tent, pausing only to say, "May we meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, I say 50 because of Clarke's people there are 45 in the mountain, including Bellamy, and then out of the mountain there is Clarke, Octavia, Monroe, and Raven. Clarke's "You are my people" makes Lincoln number 50. 
> 
> So as far as I'm concerned the Clans are:  
> Clarke's People (Or The 50)  
> Trigedakru  
> Sky People  
> Moutain Men  
> Jaha's Bible Group
> 
> I dunno.


End file.
